Bathing in Roses
by Scribbled Truth
Summary: He twirled the delicate scarlet petal between his fingers, his eyes drowning in the way the white at the tip blended into the red. He closed his eyes, dropping the petal, watching it float to the water creating ripples. Scorpius/Rose oneshot.


**Please, if you read, review!**

* * *

**_Malfoy Manor 2016_**

The ten year old sighed and let a noise of relaxation and happiness. He leaned his head against the cold pearl white metal, closing his eyes. He brought a wet hand up to his hair, pushing it back, ensuring it would stay with water. His grey eyes skimmed over his bath water. It was littered with patches on red. Wincing he watched as a trail of blood rose, oozing from one of his cuts he had gained from playing Quidditch, with Adam Zabini, in the field behind the Manor's gardens, blinded by a layer of trees, one he had managed to trip over and cut himself. Had his Father been home he would have gone to see him to heal the gash on his thigh but his Mother was the only one home, sipping delicately on her tea while reading the latest novel. He shuddered to think what she would do if she found out, it's not that she didn't like Quidditch, she just didn't like _him_ playing Quidditch.

He picked up the only red object he, or well his house elf, had actually added to the bath. A flurry or red rose petals flooded the bath. He almost sneered at his mother's ridiculous obsession with them until he realised these were charmed roses, intended to soothe and heal so he added extra this time, sending a direct order and glare to Snitch not to live up to his name and tell his Mother.

He twirled the delicate scarlet petal between his fingers, his eyes drowning in the way the white at the tip blended into the red. He closed his eyes, dropping the petal, watching it float to the water creating ripples. He suddenly dunked his head under, he was bathing in roses…

**_Hogwarts 2024_**

He shot out into the rain, blood mingling in with the droplets hitting his face, the long cut coming from her slap where her nails caught him.

His eyes skirted the grounds before landing on the figure, glancing over her shoulder, stumbling around, long sleeved blue shirt and jeans plastered to her skin, the red curls darkened. He noticed her eyes meet his and sighed in annoyance as she sped up.

His arms blurred as he moved more swiftly to her. He caught her by the arm turning him. "Look, that wasn't what you thought it was."

"What, you kissing her? Seriously? You want me to believe that lie? Let's face it, you would shag anything that moves," she shot harshly, her blue eyes alight in anger, wrenching her arms out of his grasp and continued down the hill. He haltered before shaking his head and following her.

"Will you please listen!" He cried, knowing not to touch her again.

"To what?!" She turned sharply, her eyes slightly red, the wet tracks on her skin obviously from tears as much as rain.

"To me and the fact is I love you. You are an overachieving, crazy, stubborn, sarcastic-"

"Is this meant to be make me feel good?" She asked, though a small smile had found itself to her face.

"Cutting in, annoying Gryffindor and yet," he strode forward, placing a hand on each cheek, "you are the smartest, kindest, funniest, most beautiful girl I have ever known." Her hands held onto his elbows, her smile growing with each word. "And we're out in the rain, probably going to freeze to death but I would do it just for you. Because those are only a small percentage of the reasons why I love you."

He grinned at the delicate soft girl in his hands, cupping her face, his hands pushing back her drenched red curls, his eyes drowning in the way her pale skin faded into the shocking red.

"I love you Rose Weasley, more than you can ever know," he let his grin fade into a soft smile, pressing gentle kiss all over her face throughout his sentence.

"I love you too Scorpius Malfoy." She smiled, a grin forming on her red lips.

He leaned in, drawing closer to those red lips when she couldn't bare it and shot her head up to kiss her. She giggled as he wrapped an arm around her dainty waist and spun as the rain fell on them.

Once again, Scorpius had dunked his head under, he was again bathing in roses. But this time it was _his _Rose_…_


End file.
